


Someone gets Hurt

by FandomShipperAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hamilton AU, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mean girls Au, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: After finding out that Aaron Burr, a new student to King’s highschool has a crush on Alexander Hamilton, who just so happens to be the Ex of the almighty popular mythic bitch, Thomas Jefferson.Thomas decides that he can’t let Aaron get his ex. So with a Halloween party on its way, Thomas knows this can be the perfect time to steal Alexander back.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Someone gets Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a song fic?

The Halloween party had been going swimmingly for about an hour or so. That changed when Aaron Burr showed up. 

Unlike half the other high school students, he wasn’t in something revealing. He was wearing a blue founding fathers costume he had ordered off amazon. 

Part of him felt over dressed. He felt like he didn’t belong for the most part. That changed when he saw his frenemy, James Madison. Who was wearing a Micky mouse muscle tee and a pair of Mickey ears that you get from the parks. These however were not felt and had sequins. Guess he kinda just didn’t care. 

“Hey Aaron! Enjoying the party?” James asked a bit loudly. Low and behold in his hands a red cup.

_Like John mulaney once said “you’ve seen movies”_

Aaron gave a chuckle. “Just got here.” 

A smile was on James’ face. “Well what are you doing here just talking! Get some punch and start mingling and dancing!” He then walked off to go talk with John Jay. Who had been wearing a pair of cat ears and a fake leopard tail. Weird.

Aaron watched as James walked away before he himself walked to the refreshments table. He grabbed himself a cup before beginning to pour in some of the punch. That’s when Alexander walked over. 

The immigrant was wearing a costume that Aaron had seen a party city. It was the prince charming costume. And Alexander managed to pull it off. His hair had also been pulled into a ponytail. Possibly to keep his hair out of his face when he was to party with friends. 

The slightly shorter male flashes his classmate a smile. “Hey.” 

The immigrant looks up and gives Aaron a smile. “Oh hey Burr. You just get here?” He laughs slightly. 

A nod comes in response. “Yeah. Finishing up some work for debate class.”

“Understandable. Wouldn’t want to fail Washington’s class.”

“Yeah. He’s making the work a bit more impossible too. Like he’s giving us such strange topics to work on...” Aaron says giving a small chuckle. 

Alexander got himself a cup and poured in some punch. “Well, I could always help you with anything if you need it.” His smile grows. “Well I’ll see ya around later Burr.” With that he walks off to his group of friends. 

Aaron walks over to James and John. He says nothing but listens in on their conversation. His eyes keep making their way towards Alexander and the two exchange slightly flirty waves. 

Soon in walked Thomas Jefferson. The leader of the group James and John had been apart of. Also Alexander ex boyfriend. He had been wearing shorts with black leggings underneath, a long sleeved yet light weight magenta crop top, and a pair of magenta bunny ears sat atop his curly hair.

The group probably decided to come as animals. Aaron was glad he had not been informed. 

Thomas walks over with a smile. Giving a small wave to his friends. Eyeing Aaron’s outfit a small bit. “Hey you guys! Sorry I’m a little late. Almost couldn’t find my ears.” 

James waves it off a small bit. “Don’t worry about it Thomas. You still would’ve looked great either way.”

the Virginian gives a slight chuckle. “Oh I know.” He sounded so proud in his statement. His gaze then turned back to Aaron. “Hey is it okay if we talk in private?” Though he didn’t give the teen the chance to say anything before dragging him off to a corner. 

“Thomas, what did you want to talk about?” Aaron asked once they stopped. He took a sip of his punch. 

The taller of the two glances over at Alexander. “James told me you liked him.” 

Aaron thought he was about to choke. His eyes grew wide and his face tinted with blush. He coughed a small bit and caught his breath before looking down at the floor “I didn’t know he was your ex.”

A small giggle escapes Thomas. “I’m not at all mad silly. I actually find it kinda cute...” he gives the teen a warm smile. “If you want I can go talk to him for you?” 

“Really? But James and John said that it was against the bro code to go out or have flings with an ex.” 

A hand wave was given. “Well, I’ll make an exception. Now stay here and I’ll go talk to him.” With that Thomas walked in Alexander’s direction. 

Alexander was talking with his friends. Which had consisted of Gilbert Lafayette, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan. Who all had pretty relaxed costumes. 

Thomas however payed no attention to them and tapped Alexander on the shoulder. 

The immigrant turned around and was greeted by a sweet smile that belonged to his ex. He raised a brow. “May I help you Thomas?”

the Virginian glances in Aaron’s direction. “You know Aaron. He likes you.” 

Alexander blushes lightly and glances over at Aaron with a small smile and waves. “He does?” He sounded happy. 

Thomas nods and has Alexander face him. “Yes. But he’s my friend. He’s a bit introverted-“ he pauses and glances to make sure Aaron isn’t really watching anymore. And thankfully he isn’t.

The Virginian turns around sniffling slightly. Tears welling in his eyes. “Oh wow this is so hard for me.” 

Confused Alexander raises a brow. 

“Just promise me, you won’t break his heart like you did mine.” 

“What?”

Alexander’s friends turn to the two. Yet they keep their distance.

Turning back around to face Alexander, Thomas gives him a small upset smile. “You know exactly what I’m talking about- I’m like a Greek statue. Perfection. Though you probably saw me as a cold, heartless bitch along with so many others.” He looks down at his feet and holds back a small sob. “It’s just an act...” 

The three friends of Alexander walk next to their best friend and watch in confusion. 

Aaron was no longer in the room. Neither were James or John. Thomas’ plan was going swimmingly. 

“Admit it, you used me... only used me for my looks...” Thomas narrows his eyes and knits his brows together. “Was I only game to you? A way to get popular? I truly cared... was I a fool?”

Leaving the side of Alexander, his three friends go to the side of Thomas to comfort him. 

Thomas moves towards Alexander a small bit and glances down at him. “It’s fine you know? It’s fine to flirt, but it’s fine until someone gets hurt.”

Slowly Thomas grabs Alexander’s wrist and places his hand on his chest. “Feel that? It’s a heartbeat- just like yours. But people forget I’m human too.” He then shoves the immigrant away from him and turns towards his friends.

“Now, this is a performance. One of self defense. Clearly Hamilton, you don’t have the sense to see through it...” Thomas wavered slightly. 

Alexander looks away as his friends send him a scowl. He didn’t even know that’s how Thomas had felt when they had dated. 

Keeping his back faced towards the immigrant, Thomas turns his head a small bit. Glaring through the corner of his eyes while holding a frown. “Tell me Alex... what did I do wrong? Was I too proud? Was I too cold and forbidding? So now you choose Aaron over me? Are you fucking kidding?” 

Lafayette, John and Hercules, scowl turn into a glare.   
  
The shorter male’s eyes widen slightly and he glances down at his feet before biting his lip. 

“Now here I am trapped in the crossfire, you could free me from it. But if you’re going, just fucking go.” He turns to face Alexander. Standing tall as he did so. Doing his best to hold back his realistically fake tears

The trio rest a hand on Thomas’ shoulder to console him. 

“Now Hamilton.” He walks towards him and lifts his ex’s chin so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Remember it’s fine. Fine to flirt. It’s all fine until someone gets hurt.” He wavers slightly before dropping his chin to walk away. 

Thomas’ line of sight is full of students to oblivious to care. Well he sees Aaron, James and John walk back into the room. He goes to make his way over to them but is stopped when he feels a hand on his wrist. 

“Thomas wait.” He hears Alexander say before being gently tugged over. The two now face each other. 

“What Hamilton?” Thomas asks before feeling lips crash onto his own. A smirk grows and he rests his hands on Alexander’s hips. 

A small gasp of shock his heard from Alex’s friends along with Aaron who was on the other side of the room. 

However Thomas broke the kiss and stares Alexander. “Jesus Christ you’re fine.” He leans in for another kiss. 

Aaron watches as Thomas and Alex kiss once again. His heart feels like it shatters into a million pieces. And his blood feels like it’s boiling. 

James looks over at what Aaron was looking at and rests a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Though his pushed away and watches as Aaron storms out. Though he doesn’t do anything to stop it.

Aaron rushes out the house and heads home. So many thoughts rattled around in his mind. Thinking of ways to get in touch with Charles Lee to finally get revenge on Thomas for everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do an animatic for this, but I decided to write it instead. So oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you guys have a fantastic day/night


End file.
